Ring Rat
by BrodieBlue
Summary: A ring rat is given the pleasure of spending a night with Dean Ambrose ... Part of 'His Property' and 'The Discipline' universe. But you don't need to read either to understand this.


**This dirty little one shot belongs within the universe that 'His Property' and 'The Discipline' is set in. If you've read 'His Property', consider it as taking place a couple of weeks after the ending of 'His Property'.**

**If you've never read any of my stuff, that's fine! You don't need to; you will still understand everything that happens in here. Enjoy!**

* * *

A burly security guard walked down Chloe's row and stopped right in front of her, completely blocking her view of the ring. _Stupid Asshole_, Chloe thought as she shot him a dirty look and poked her head out to look around him dramatically.

'Can I have a word Ma'am?' he asked overly politely, clearly pissed off by Chloe's attitude.

'Oh,' Chloe responded, her attitude changing instantly. She smirked knowingly at the guard but he did not return her smile.

Her two companions turned in their chairs towards her and looked at with open jealousy etched on their faces. Chloe beamed at them before standing up to follow the guard who had already started walking back to the aisle.

He looked over his shoulder as he led her down steps to an exit and muttered, 'one of the wrestlers wants to see you.'

She'd figured that out already so she just smiled at the guard and didn't ask who had sent for her. She didn't particularly care who had chosen her, she'd find out soon enough who had anyway. Again he didn't return her smile and continued to stride ahead of her. His demeanor was winding her up. Yes, she was a ring rat; there was no point in sugar coating that. She liked to collect wrestlers. She slept with them for bragging rights and because it was fun. But why should that offend him? Who was he to judge her? If he didn't like what she did, he shouldn't have agreed to be some dude's lackey and gone to fetch her.

The guard suddenly came to a halt outside a metal door. He rapped his knuckles hard on the door and the sound of it echoed down the empty corridor.

'OK!' someone shouted from behind the door. Chloe's ears pricked up at the sound of the voice, but those two syllables were not enough to go on to work out who the man behind the voice was. Having had the A-ok the guard opened the door and stood aside to let Chloe cross the threshold. She sauntered forward to present herself to whichever wrestler had sent for her, but she nearly tripped on the laces of her Chuck Taylors and fell flat on her face when she laid eyes on the man sitting before her. It was only Mother Fucking Dean Ambrose. She had wanted this one ever since he had debuted. She wanted all three of The Shield, but especially Ambrose. There was something about him that made her gravitate towards him.

'This the one you meant?' the security guard asked Ambrose after closing the door behind her.

Ambrose was perched on the edge of a bench holding his head in his hands in what appeared to be a locker room. He didn't acknowledge their entrance or even immediately answer the question that was posed to him. Chloe put it down to exhaustion rather than bad manners. He was clearly exhausted from his match; his arms and face were slick with sweat and his hair was wet with it. Chloe licked her lips thinking about how tangy he probably tasted right now. She'd gladly lick his sweaty body and that wasn't something she ever thought she'd like to do.

When he finally raised his head he gave her only a cursory glance.

'Yeah ... she'll do,' he answered.

He didn't look or sound impressed by her. But he'd chosen her so he must have seen something in her, even if it was just the fact that she was a ring rat and therefore an easy fuck. She was going to fuck him and that was all that should have mattered to her but Chloe couldn't help wishing that he'd show more enthusiasm.

'Shall I leave you two alone?' the guard asked Ambrose.

'Nah you can take her back to her seat in a minute,' Ambrose replied.

This was the strangest experience Chloe had ever had of meeting a wrestler. Ambrose appeared to have zero interest in her yet she knew he wanted to fuck her otherwise he wouldn't have sent for her.

'You staying at the Hampton?' Ambrose asked Chloe, finally paying her some attention.

He looked her directly in the eye when he spoke to her and Chloe forgot the ready made reply she had for such a question, distracted as she was by his startlingly blue eyes .

'I am,' Chloe said.

As if she wouldn't be? She had a friend on the inside who always kept her in the know about such details. She then smiled coyly, twirled a blonde lock of hair around her finger and spun on her left heel. She hoped it came off as cute, she'd dressed 'cute' tonight, she'd gone for that AJ Lee look that all men seemed to be digging right now. But it was hard to judge whether Ambrose would like that or not because he'd not given any indication of what he liked so far.

'Of course you are,' he replied flatly.

There was no trace of a smile on his face and Chloe suddenly realised that she knew what kind of man he was. If he hated ring rats why was he choosing to fuck one? She'd heard he had some sort of groupie anyway, for some reason no one called her a ring rat, she was somehow more than that, but regardless of what she was, that was the talk her insider told had been going around. She didn't care about the truth of it anyway but it was curious that he should act almost hostilely towards her when it was him who was propositioning her, not the other way around.

Then he said, 'I'll be in room 118,' immediately cutting to the chase.

Chloe pulled her phone from her bag and made a note of his room number.

'What time shall I see you?' she asked, knowing from experience how this would work,

'11.30,' he stated.

She noticed that he didn't ask if that suited her.

Regardless she smiled, 'you got it.'

'What do you want me to wear?' she then asked flirtatiously, clasping her hands behind her back now and cocking her head to the side.

Ambrose stared at her blankly for a moment like he hadn't understood the question. Chloe fought hard not to let her face break into a frustrated frown. She wanted to fuck this guy, more than she'd ever wanted to fuck a wrestler, so she wanted Ambrose to like her back, no matter how much she told herself that ultimately his personal opinion of her didn't matter.

'Wear what you want,' he finally drawled.

There he went with his indifference again ... Chloe was going to make him get excited about her, she was determined to.

'Well ...' she said and started to slowly walk towards him. He watched her approach him, looking at her properly this time, like he'd only just actually seen her. But he was frowning, as if she'd overstepped the mark. It was too late to turn back though. And anyway, she had other reasons for this sudden show of boldness.

She stopped in front of him and traced her acrylic white tipped fingernail down his tactical vest. It clung to his chest like a second skin. She admired the rise and fall of his chest, the sweat that beaded on his skin and the raw masculine smell of him .She tried to ignore a blush that she could feel rising and marring her features. _Fuck_, she was always in control. She really wanted this man.

'I'd like you to see you dressed as you are right now,' she said breathily and looked at him through her false eyelashes. She purposefully parted her lips a little, showing the red hot wet inside of her mouth.

Ambrose momentarily watched her finger trail down his chest before plucking it off like it was a piece of fluff stuck to him. But then he looked up at her and smirked.

'Sure,' he answered.

* * *

Chloe changed into something a bit more comfortable. It wasn't physically comfortable, but she felt mentally comfortable in it. The girls watched her enviously touch up her makeup in the mirror. She didn't care what they thought, they weren't really her friends. And if they were that desperate, why didn't they knock up some wrestlers? Ambrose was in room 118, what were the chances that Rollins and Reigns were next door? Usually Chloe's mind would be scheming at this point. She'd be thinking of how to get the most out of the situation. But truth be told right then she was nervous. She'd been doing this for what felt like so long that she never got nervous anymore but this time was different. Ambrose was like the most attractive boy at school whom you were hopelessly in love with you and desperately didn't want to appear a fool in front of.

She looked at her reflection in the mirror. She hoped he would like it. She figured he didn't like cute so she dressed sexy. She wore a black patent dress that only just covered her ass and she wore no underwear beneath it. The fabric clung to her small breasts and pert bottom leaving nothing to the imagination. She matched it with six inch black patent stilettos that trusted her bottom and breasts outwards as she walked. She puffed up her peroxide blonde hair in the mirror one last time. She needed her roots doing badly; there was at least a couple of inches of her natural brown growth. She'd put on a new set of thick black false eyelashes and rimmed her eyes in black eyeshadow. She stood back to examine the overall effect; she was pleased but she could see she could probably do with putting on a few extra pounds, she was quite short and skinny. Really she looked a hot mess, but that was how she liked to look. She concealed the dress with a long black silky mac and knotted the tie around her middle into a bow. Her plan was to surprise him when she untied the bow like she was a present and revealed what was underneath but she already doubted that was a good idea.

Chloe found his room without any trouble. She'd become good at navigating through huge hotels. She ran through in her head how she was going to greet him, took a deep breath to calm herself and then knocked on his door. He didn't answer the door as quickly as she would normally expect someone to. She hoped he hadn't changed his mind, she didn't think she'd be able to handle going back to her room having not fucked Dean Ambrose.

When he finally opened the door she forgot that she was meant to smile invitingly, instead she stared at him opened mouthed. He'd left on his Shield attire, just like she'd asked him to. His skin was matte now and had that healthy glow to it. His hair was fluffed up, and dare she think it? ...Cute. It looked like he'd recently washed it. He smelt good too. His skin had a warm smell, like he'd used some chocolately shower gel. But his clothes smelt kinda grimy, a bit sweaty. It actually turned her on that he didn't think she was worth spoiling tomorrow's fresh Shield uniform for. His cool blue eyes perused her body taking in every inch of her. He then stepped aside as if she'd met his approval and was now willing to let her into his inner sanctum. Now Chloe had felt she'd met his standards she remembered to smile sexily.

'Heyyyyy,' she said, pouting her glossed lips into a smile whilst she siddled past him. She made sure to rub her chest against him on the way.

He didn't return her greeting but he couldn't stop a predatory grin forming on his face. He closed the door softly behind her and leaned his hand above her head against the closed door. His arms were long and elegant, toned and kissed by the sun. She liked the way his muscled arms tapered down to his perfect wrists. His hand was outstretched on the door and uncovered by wrist tapes. Chloe noticed a nice big vein running down his hand. She wanted to sink her teeth into those big sexy hands.

'What are you wearing underneath this?' he said as he reached out to finger the collar of her coat. She felt his breath flutter against her skin, it smelt of nicotine. She was surprised he smoked but she was glad he did. She bet he looked good with a cigarette dangling from his mouth.

'I'll show you,' she said, putting on a breathy voice.

He took his hand from the door and straightened up. She already missed the heat of his body and his smell as he created distance between the two of them. But she'd get all that again soon. All in good time. She untied the bow around her waist slowly, filling the room with the whispering sound of the satiny fabric. When she shrugged the mac from her shoulders it fluttered to the floor around her feet. She was quite pleased with the show she'd put on so she was dismayed to see him look her up and down slowly in the most disdainful way. When his eyes reached hers again he said one word: 'pathetic.'

Chloe flinched. She didn't know how to take the insult. She'd encountered this type of guy before, usually she'd just walk out if they were jerks but she didn't want to give up that easily. The look in his eye was very intimidating but also posed a challenge. She'd never felt quite this intimidated by a wrestler before and it made her wet ...

'I bet you like it really,' she answered after recovering herself.

She then licked her lips enticingly. She was quickly falling back on old tricks, though she wasn't quite sure why. He probably wasn't likely to find that a turn on. He arched a brow then gave her the type of smirk that would make a less experienced woman than Chloe cream her panties. Though she still did ...

'You look like a skank. So naturally I love it,' he said huskily.

Chloe giggled in relief but her laughter was cut off by Ambrose suddenly grabbing her hair. She squawked in surprise then moaned for him. She didn't mind the rough treatment from the right type of guy. He walked to the centre of the room, pulling her along behind him by her hair. She was forced to totter on her heels, she nearly told him to ease up, she didn't want to break her ankle, but she realised that wouldn't be wise as soon as she saw the switches.

There were two sticks lined up on the coffee table. They were young and tinged green. They looked fierce and whippy. She wasn't dumb, she knew what they were meant for. But why did he want that? She wondered if she should tell him where to shove those sticks and take a quick exit. But she still wanted to do this. There was something about him that got under her skin.

'Get on your knees slut,' he said in a gravelly voice when he stopped in the centre of the room.

His words made her heart race a bit faster. She wasn't really into that kind of dirty talk but she felt her pussy lips swell up in response regardless. She carefully knelt down, mindful of her dangerously high heels. The fabric of her dress squeaked as she knelt. She looked up at him lolling her head to the side and fluttering her false eyelashes, she held her mouth slightly open again allowing him to see inside that warm entrance she thought he was about to slide his cock into. She nearly gasped again but she changed the sound to a startled, 'ohhh,' as it escaped her lips when he grabbed her hair again. This time he pulled harder. A bit too hard for her liking.

'Stop that,' he growled.

Chloe obeyed, put her hands meekly in her lap and looked up at him, her head straight on her shoulders and her mouth closed.

In response he let go of her hair and ran a finger over her lips. She parted her lips and flicked her tongue over the tip of his finger. It had been an impulsive action on her part, one which she instantly regretted when he drew his hand back and smacked it hard across her face. Chloe automatically put her hand to her stinging cheek. She bit back the urge to tell him she'd cut off his hand if he ever raised it to her again. He scrunched her hair up in his hand again and Chloe put her hand over his to stop him. But she ceased her protestations when she felt his strong fingers under hers. She tightened her hand over his instead; there was something comforting about having his strong hands in her hair.

'This is how it's going to work,' he said.

She nodded, thinking he meant she'd be swiftly slapped down if she did anything without permission but he carried on talking.

'You see those switches over there?' he asked.

Chloe nodded as best as she could with his hand wrapped in her hair.

'They are for you. If you disobey me or displease me, you'll be punished. Do you understand me?'

Chloe gulped, 'uh huh,' she nodded.

'Shut up,' he snapped at her, unfairly in her view.

'Don't do or say anything unless I give you permission. Don't make another fucking sound,' he growled.

He looked into her eyes and Chloe looked back at him. She communicated her understanding just through eye contact.

'You have green eyes ...' he commented.

Chloe did nothing to show her agreement with his statement wanting to obey his instructions for now. He let go of his grip on her hair, leaving it in a coarse messy heap. She didn't dare to neaten it. He looked so serious, his eyes were so hard. She didn't think she'd ever seen such cold hard eyes. She wasn't going to do anything to upset him; she still wanted to fuck him after all. As much as he was scaring her, he was also making her ache for him. That was something she had never experienced before. He maintained eye contact as he unbuckled his black belt and unzipped his black trousers. He didn't think much of her; she could see that in his eyes. She found herself wondering why he'd chosen her again. He then pulled out his hard dick from the gap he'd made in his trousers and he stroked it with the same hand he'd slapped her with, she watched his movements with growing wonderment.

'Yes,' he said approvingly, which snapped her attention to his face again.

'Don't look at me. Keep looking at my dick.'

She obeyed and felt her mouth water just watching him. She loved watching a man jerk off. He stroked his hand lazily up and down his length and she desperately wanted to take over, to feel it fill her hand. He put a hand on the back of Chloe's head to push her down onto his cock.

'Open your mouth and suck my dick,' he ordered.

She opened her mouth for him and greedily took hold of his cock at the base, already forgetting his instructions. Her fingers brushed his as he moved his hand away to allow her to grip his cock. She liked touching his hands. She badly wanted his hands on her body. She hoped he would touch her if she did well, she doubted it'd be the kind of touching she wanted but a girl could wish. She bobbed her mouth up and down on his cock trying to maintain good suction. She took him as far into her mouth as she could without choking. There was no way of knowing if he approved, he didn't make any sound to suggest whether it was to his liking or not. She knew she was enjoying it. His dick felt hard, hot and the skin was smooth under her hand. He tasted good too. She liked the clean taste of him. When she could no longer bear the silence she looked up at him, seeking his approval. She met his eyes instantly. He narrowed his eyes angrily and pushed her head down roughly.

'Can't you listen to instructions you stupid bimbo? I said don't do anything without my permission!' he said, his voice raised.

Chloe briefly stopped lavishing attention on his cock to nod her head, whilst looking down of course. She looked at his boots, it was as far down as she could look. At those and the floor.

'Have you forgotten I told you to suck my dick as well?' he asked rhetorically.

Chloe shook her head

'No? Then do it,' he said, but she was already getting back to work.

He was scary enough to make her wet but not so scary that she needed to flee the room. And man, did he look good when he was mad. Chloe longed to sneak a glimpse at him again but she remembered how painful those switches looked ... She slipped her hand from the base of his cock and lightly placed her hands on the front of his thighs to balance herself, he couldn't object to that could he? She ran her hands down the fabric, feeling his firm well toned thighs underneath. Then she fingered the pocketed that adorned his trousers and gripped onto them.

He didn't try to stop her so she became more confident. She always wanted to squeeze that ass when she saw it on TV ... He had one hell of a butt. She slid her hands around his meaty thighs and up onto his curved buttocks. She flattened her hands out on them and squeezed firmly, digging her nails into the orbs that topped his beautiful legs. Ambrose immediately pulled Chloe off his cock by her hair; a strand of saliva remained attached between Chloe's swollen lips and his pulsing dick though. She slowly licked her lips, breaking the strand, and looked up at Ambrose. She couldn't help grinning., she braced herself for another slap, it was what she wanted ... he'd got her in the mood for the rough treatment now. Hell, she'd take anything from him.

'What was that?' he asked in a low voice. His eyes burned like white hot blue flames.

Chloe laughed, giddy with pleasure.

'What's funny hmm?' he said and he raised his hand.

He slapped her again. Her head snapped back, it was a harder slap than she'd bargained for, but she took it without complaint. It was still hot as hell but it had hurt.

'I'm sorry ... Master,' she said breathlessly for dramatic effect.

She then took his cock in her hand and jerked it. She put her mouth to the top and licked the salty pre-cum from the head. She was glad to see his eyes flutter closed in pleasure, she swore she even heard him let out his first whimper. She grabbed the bull by the horns so to speak and took advantage of him letting his guard down like this.

'You got a nice tight ass you know,' she said.

'Really?' he asked dryly. He wanted to smile, she knew he did.

'Yeah, I'd fucking eat that ass,' she said.

His lips actually twitched at that.

'Eat it then,' he said.

Her eyes widened, she'd love to have that ass in her face, she didn't think she'd get it that easily though. He stepped away from her making her drop his cock from her hand and he pulled off his trousers. She stared at his cock springing up and down when his boxers and trousers got caught around it. When he turned around Chloe was treated to a view of his gorgeous perfectly round ass. She liked the way he moved his hips as he walked and the way the line between buttock and thigh became pronounced with every step he took. He walked to the couch and knelt one knee on the seat of it, the other he rested higher up on the arm rest. Then he gripped the back of the couch. In this position the curve between his back and ass was accentuated and it looked truly beautiful. And of course his butt stuck right out. She liked that he had kept his tactical vest and boots on. He looked over his shoulder and crooked his finger, beckoning her to come closer.

'Crawl,' he said.

Chloe was keen to obey and swaggered her hips from side to side like a cat as she prowled to him.

He seemed unimpressed by her crawling.

'Lick my asshole,' he ordered.

Chloe was happy to oblige but first she wanted to feel him. She ran her hands down his lower back, thighs that she wanted to bite and lastly his firm buttocks. Then she ran her finger down his ass crack and over his asshole. She felt him squirm but she was pretty damn sure he liked it. She leaned in and slid her tongue over his hole making him shift slightly above her when he felt it. She tentatively rolled her tongue over his asshole and at first he made no sound. But the more she licked the more she could tell it was killing him not to make a noise. It was only when she dragged the flat of her tongue over his hole that she heard him moan.

'Oh you're a dirty slut,' he said hoarsely.

She was; she didn't care. She hardly ever did rimming, the thought of licking a guy's ass was usually a huge turn off for her but he had a magnificent one. And how could she deny him when he commanded her to lick his ass in that sexy voice? She pointed her tongue and pushed it into his hole, this made him positively growl.

'Yeahhh stick your tongue in.'

It was making her wet, dripping wet. Her wetness was soon coating the insides of her thighs and she moaned against his asshole.

He laughed, 'do you like that you filthy slut?'

She sure felt downright dirty and yes, she liked it, she loved it. She continued to probe around his tight end for a while before looking to his balls that were dangling tantalisingly in front of her face. She cupped them softly in her hand but he quickly reached round to push her hand away.

'That's enough,' he announced and he moved off the couch.

Chloe clattered backwards on her heels to allow him to climb down without putting a boot in her face, she wouldn't put it past him to stomp on her if she was in his way. He turned around and she could see his dick throbbing, the big vein that ran down it looked to be pulsing. She imagined the hot blood rushing through that vein, she wanted to trace that vein with her tongue again just one more time ... He broke into her thoughts by grabbing her hair again and dragging her crawling to the bed. _Finally_, she thought. He shoved her so that she fell onto her bony knees onto the hard floor and her upper body landed on the soft bed. She felt him roughly lift her tight dress over her butt. It squeaked as it peeled from her skin.

He gave her swollen pussy lips a stinging slap.

'No panties. Fucking whore,' he muttered.

She was letting this dude take a lot of liberties with her. Nobody got away with calling her a whore, or a slut for that matter, but the insults were actually turning her on ...

He then rammed a finger hard into her pussy drawing a gasp from her. Her vagina squeezed his finger and she desperately wanted him to add another.

'You had enough of my asshole? You want my cock now?' he asked teasingly.

'Yessss,' she purred.

She then felt his hard dick slap against her pussy. He rubbed it over her pussy, gathering her wetness on it; she pushed back against him, inviting him to enter her. Then he slid the slick tip of his cock over her own asshole and she couldn't help whimpering and squirming.

'I don't want your dirty pussy. Why would I want someone else's leftovers? I want your tiny asshole,' he growled.

He rubbed his index finger over her pussy then he circled it round her small pink entrance before he pushed it in deep. She squealed. Anal wasn't her thing either ... she was making far too many exceptions for this guy. His fingers were big, even this was stretching her. But she was beginning to relax as he moved his finger in and out of her. Then he leaned down and spat on her, ruining everything.

'Ewww!' she cried out.

'Stop whining!' he snapped.

Admittedly his fingers did slip inside more easily now.

'I think you're ready, get on your hands and knees on the bed,' he said, giving her a slap on the ass.

Chloe balked and twisted about to look at him.

'You're not using lube?!'

'No. If you wanted lube you should have listened to me ...'

He smiled evilly and wiggled his brows like this was all extremely funny.

'But, then again ... I don't think you deserve my cock in your ass either.'

Chloe swallowed hard and stared at him wide eyed awaiting his next move with trepidation. He then dug his fingers into her waist and turned her over. She was knelt on the floor facing his cock again, he put his hand in her hair, crouching down with her, she'd now become familiar with that tight grip on her hair. He then touched the tip of her nose with his index finger ... tenderly. He smiled again.

'Look at you; you are a dirty, filthy slut. Tell me what you really deserve,' he said menacingly.

'A spanking?' Chloe asked hoarsely.

She'd experimented with spanking before; she figured he'd be into that. He seemed to like calling her names and treating like crap, why not go in for spanking to? She was so wet and aching that she was open to anything right now ... just not the switches.

He laughed in her face derisively.

'A spanking? I think you are beyond the point where a smacked bottom will correct you.'

Chloe blushed furiously at his choice of words. That was twice that she'd been proven wrong that nothing could make her blush anymore. Dean Ambrose could.

'That's why I picked the switches, I could see you were in need of some good old fashioned discipline,' he said.

Chloe opened her mouth to plead with him. This had gone horribly, horribly wrong. She could feel her lady parts shrivelling up already.

'Take off this trash,' he whispered in her ear before letting go of her hair.

She started with her shoes, which if truth be told had been killing her and she was glad to be rid of the heavy weight of them. She saw him put his boxers and trousers on. She guessed that made sense, it would be hard to take a switching seriously if the punisher was naked. It was only when she'd shed herself of her dress and sat huddled on the floor that she realised she didn't really have to agree to any of this. So why was she? But she'd made her decision, so now all she could do was silently pray it ended quickly. That was always the danger of doing this; you could come across a weirdo. But if that weirdo was sexy like Dean Ambrose then she was willing to take the rough with the smooth. He picked up the bundle of her dress and shoes and tipped it into the bin. She guessed she'd retrieve it when he was done ... he then crouched back down beside her and stroked his thumb over her cheek. Then he brought a hand to her eyes and pinched her false eyelashes between finger and thumb and gently pulled them off, he discarded them on the floor. After that he firmly swiped the ball of his thumb over each eye, leaving his thumb black with mascara. He rubbed it off on his trousers then cupped her face.

'There. That's better isn't it you pretty little girl? I can see your pretty green eyes properly now.'

Chloe felt herself smile. When was the last time a man had called her pretty? Let alone tell her she had pretty eyes? He then sat on the bed and held his hand out to her. She stood up and put her thin hand in his, assuming that's what he wanted. He gripped her hand hard, Chloe liked that. But without warning he suddenly flipped her onto her front across his lap. She was shocked when she felt his hand smack her bottom hard. She thought he'd slap her a few times but it didn't look like he was going to stop. She squirmed over his lap when the realisation hit her and tried to scramble free from his firm grip on her. But there was no way she'd ever be able to break free. She was soon begging him to stop but he didn't take any notice. She'd never felt anything like it before, she didn't know a spanking could hurt that much. She was a quivering mess by the time he stopped the merciless onslaught. When he loosened his grip on her she slipped from his lap down to her knees and looked at him feeling thoroughly chastised and freaked out. She put her hand on her sore throbbing ass; it felt as hot as she thought it would. He rose from the bed, picked up her mac and shoved it into her chest.

'You got off lightly didn't you?' he said looking down on her like he was all powerful and great and she was nothing compared to him, 'now scram before I change my mind ...' he said darkly.

She didn't need telling twice. She scrambled to her feet and wrapped the mac about herself. She didn't give two shits about retrieving her dress and shoes from the bin anymore, he could burn them if he wanted to. And any thoughts she had of fucking Dean Ambrose had been driven far from her mind.

* * *

Chloe looked at herself in the bathroom mirror when she returned to her room. She looked a million miles removed from how she had looked when she had entered Dean Ambrose's lair. She turned slowly in front of the mirror and lifted her mac to see the state of her backside. She wasn't surprised to see that it was flaming red and swollen. She traced the prints his fingers had made and shuddered. One thing was for sure. She wasn't going to fuck a wrestler ever again.

* * *

**There's a widely available image and video I had in mind when I was writing the thick descriptions of Ambrose in here. Feel free to PM me if you want to see what I was basing it on!**


End file.
